


Where I Belong

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 'Fuck' as well as various versions of it (ie. fucking) are said multiple times, Barry and Joe are kind of just there, Eobard probably gets the most lines, Especially when she gets worked up, I based Rose's thoughts off how my own work, I don't care what anyone says, I'd freak out if I woke up in The Flash, I'm an overthinker, It's a valid response, Neither get a line in this little thing that is about the length of a chapter, OFC curses, OFC has a major freak-out, Or rather a couple, Other than the main character, This is rather thought heavy, Which is really quickly, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Waking up in your favorite TV Show may sound wonderful, unless your favorite show is as dangerous as, say, The Flash (2014). For Rose, waking up in S.T.A.R. Labs during the second episode of the first season is an absolute nightmare, discovering that she's now a meta-human with telekinesis is even worse, but that's not even the half of it. How is she supposed to get home when the only person capable of helping her this early in the series is none other than the best villain the show has: Eobard Thawne masquerading as Harrison Wells.
Kudos: 9





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I got to thinking about all those fics that have people waking up in their favorite shows; they're always so calm. How are you people always so calm? I'd have a complete mental breakdown if I woke up in even a fraction of my favorite shows. Most of my shoes are either supernaturally inclined (The Vampire Diaries, Supernatural, etc.) or about superheroes and supervillains (The Flash (2014), Jessica Jones (2015), The Umbrella Academy (2019), etc.) so death happens, sometimes a lot, and the characters are constantly in danger because of the most recent Big Bad, and sometimes by the characters own stupid decisions; Barry, I'm looking at you and your inability to learn from your time travel mistakes.
> 
> Italics, when not inside quotation marks, are Rose's thoughts.

The first thing I was aware of was an incessant beeping; it wouldn't stop. I knew it wasn't my phone, as the alarm was set to a song, so what _was_ that? _Ugh, just stop!_ The beeping immediately ceased; I was confused when voices began speaking as soon as the beeping stopped.

"What did you do?" That was a young woman; her voice sounded weirdly familiar.

There was the sound of offended spluttering followed by a guy speaking. "I didn't do anything; I didn't even touch it."

"Monitors don't just turn off by themselves. You must've done something."

I heard the sound of heels on tile and then a button being pushed; the beeping started up again.

"From all the way over here? Maybe you did something."

There was an insulted noise. "And what could I have done?"

Both voices sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place them with that damn beeping; was it getting faster? I just wanted to go back to sleep, but I knew myself; I felt well rested for the first time in months, and I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. _God that fucking beeping!_ I groaned in frustration, though it came out rather hoarse. There was a sudden sound, one I could only describe as something electric shorting out, and then two brief screams of surprise.

I forced my eyes open and sat up abruptly, immediately regretting it. My vision swam and nausea barreled into me; I gagged as I tried to fight through the vicious dizzy spell. I could still hear the two voices speaking, quickly this time, with what I could've sworn was alarm. I blinked a few times and met two concerned, and definitely alarmed, gazes. I swore my heart stopped, and I almost choked on the air.

_Holy fucking shit! What- Cisco?! Caitlin?! What the fuck!_

My thoughts were completely derailed by the sound of a motorized wheelchair. My head snapped towards the sound so fast I actually got dizzy; _did my neck just crack?_ What I saw, or rather **_who_** I saw, had my heartrate skyrocketing. _Eobard fucking Thawne_ , with the face of Harrison Wells, was wheeling closer to the bed I was sitting on. He had a reassuring and disarming smile on his face as he spoke soothingly, clearly trying to calm me for all that it was having the opposite effect. I somehow managed to catch some of what he was saying through my panic.

"-need to calm down. We're not going to hurt you-"

I wanted to laugh, hysterically of course, at the thought of Thawne not wishing me harm.

"-affected by the Particle Accelerator explosion-"

What the fuck was going on?!

"-coma the last nine months. You should probably take it easy."

Was he... Surely, he wasn't saying what I thought he was, right? I was dimly aware that things in the room had began shaking, almost vibrating; was the bed hovering off the ground?

"What-how am-I don't-" My breathing was coming to fast. I flinched when Caitlin began moving, jerking back on the bed, scrambling up towards the head. My heart was pounding in my ears; I couldn't hear anything else over the rush of blood. I tried to speak, but I couldn't force the words out; tears streamed down my cheeks as I gasped for breath; my chest felt like it was being crushed. My vision was beginning to tunnel, so I never saw Caitlin inject a clear liquid into my IV.

* * *

I came-too a few hours later; most of the lights weren't on, so the room was dim. I once again heard the beeping of the monitor that was, well, _monitoring_ my vitals, though no one else seemed to be around. I sat up, slower this time, and when I felt like I could, I removed the blanket, swung my legs over the edge of the bed, and slowly stood up.

After a brief bought of lightheadedness, likely from a lack of food, I made quick work of the vitals monitor, turning it off and removing the sensor from my finger, the sensors that I felt on my body quickly joining it. I stopped when the only thing left was to remove the IV in my arm, but I hesitated; _how do I remove that without damaging anything?_ I tried to remember how to properly remove an IV, but I quickly realized I had no clue.

I heard quick footsteps, and felt my heart kick up a notch; I swore violently. I looked over just as Caitlin ran in, Cisco hot on her heels. Both stopped in their tracks when they saw me standing by the vitals monitor. For a moment, I swore I saw relief on their faces, but it was quickly replaced with caution; they were looking at me like I was a scared animal, ready to bolt. To be fair, I certainly _felt_ like an animal ready to bolt.

"We're not going to hurt you. Take it easy, we just want to help you." Caitlin, with her hands held up and out, slowly began walking towards me as she spoke.

My instinct was to grab the stand the IV was hooked up to and move back; Caitlin stopped moving, and I did as well.

"You need to calm down. We're not going to hurt you, I promise. You've been in a coma for just over nine months, you shouldn't be out of the bed until I make sure your vitals are normal. Please, sit back down." Caitlin turned her head just enough so that her next words were directed over her shoulder, but she still had a good visual on me. "Cisco, go get Dr. Wells."

My eyes widened and I stepped forward. "No!" I immediately shrunk back when both of them gave me their full attention. "Please... don't get... Don't get anyone else."

"You need to let us help you."

I felt tears burn my eyes as I gave Cisco a sad smile. "No one can help me." _No one except maybe Harry, and it's going to be ages until Season 2, if I even **live** that long!_

"Don't say that. We can help you.”

Caitlin slowly stepped forward again, but I didn't move away this time; my head was spinning. _There's no way that this is a dream. I never find anything strange when I'm dreaming; the strangeness only reveals itself once I'm awake. Plus, whenever I become aware that I'm dreaming, I always wake up. **I'm not suddenly waking up!** Fuck, how is this even possible?!_

I blinked and realized Caitlin and Cisco were almost right in front of me now. Both were trying to guide me back to the bed without touching me; I let them.

"Were you trying to escape?"

"Cisco!"

Cisco's hands shot up in the universal sign of 'I surrender'. "What? I just want to know."

Caitlin rolled her eyes as she worked to put the sensors back where they went.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I ducked my head, offering a half-hearted shrug, my voice quiet when I spoke. "I don't know how to remove an IV."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't just rip it out."

"Yeah..." I was silent for a long moment, before something suddenly occurred to me. "How’d you know to check on me?"

Caitlin gave me an odd look. "You do know that turning off the monitor doesn't stop it from transmitting data, right? We got an alarm that you'd flat lined because you took your heartrate sensor off." She clipped it back on, rather pointedly.

I stared at the bed in silence for a moment before the hand that didn't have the sensor attached to hit rapidly met my forehead, a loud _smack!_ sounding. Caitlin and Cisco jumped at the sudden movement and sound, while I just groaned. "That makes... so much sense. Hindsight is a bitch."

Caitlin giggled, Cisco snorted, and something warm ignited in my chest at the thought that I'd made them laugh.

Not even ten minutes later, with the lights in the room now back on, Caitlin was informing me that my vital signs were perfectly normal.

"As far as I can tell, you're perfectly healthy."

"Does that mean I can leave?"

"Perhaps you should stay a few days, for observation, of course.”

I jumped at the sudden voice, my heart stuttering in my chest as I looked over to see Harrison Wells - because that was who he was at the moment - just inside the doorway, in his wheelchair; I hadn't even heard the damn thing. _You want me to what?_

Something on my face must've shown - the fear, the surprise, the confusion? - because he frowned. Cisco quickly tried to bring my attention back to him and it worked, mostly; I kept a fraction of my attention on _Dr. Wells._

"We think that the Particle Accelerator might've... changed you."

I opened my mouth to speak but Caitlin cut me off; while it annoyed me, I was a tad thankful because I wasn't sure what would've come out of my mouth.

"We've been doing research since the explosion and we've found that several people were affected by the Particle Accelerator. Based on how things... moved when you first woke up, we have good reason to believe you're one of them."

I blinked, my mouth dropping open slightly. "Moved?"

Cisco laughed, but it was a strange mixture of excitement and nervousness. "Oh yeah! You had almost everything rattling, and the bed was actually _off the ground."_

"It was quite impressive."

I fought a shudder when Dr. Wells spoke; I didn't like the thought of him finding me intriguing. "So... you're telling me that... you think I have superpowers?"

"No. We're telling you that we've seen you use abilities and based on previous evidence prior to your waking, we believe it was caused by the Particle Accelerator explosion. Unless you happened to have these abilities preceding the explosion?"

The laugh that slipped out of me sounded half-hysterical. I dropped my gaze to my hands as another laugh left me, this one full of disbelief. "This is either a really bizarre dream or I've officially gone insane." I kept my eyes on my hands. "There is no way I'm here, there is no way this is happening to me. I did not wake up from a nine-month coma, I'm _not_ currently in S.T.A.R. Labs, and you people are _definitely not_ telling me I'm a fucking **_meta-human. Because that isn't possible."_** I raised my gaze and swept it over the three individuals in the room.

"I understand this might-"

With a narrowed gaze, I cut Dr. Wells off. "No, you _don't_ understand. It's not possible because none of you _exist!"_

All three of them gave me a bizarre look; I couldn't help the groan, which sounded more like a growl, that slipped out. "And I can't even explain what I mean without sounding insane. Hell, maybe I am."

"I doubt you're insane." Caitlin's voice was _painfully_ placating.

I snorted but didn't speak, instead choosing to go back to staring at my hands.

"Staying here for a few days can help us determine if the Accelerator explosion had any ill effects on your mind."

I chuckled, but it was a rather dark sound as I looked up at Dr. Wells through my lashes. "Or staying here will get me killed."

Caitlin and Cisco were both stunned into silence, while Dr. Wells didn't speak for a long moment. When he did, he sounded sure and determined. "We will not let you be harmed while you are with us."

_And if you knew that I know? I know who you are, I know what you've done, and what you are supposed to do. Would you still prevent harm from coming to me? Or would you hurt me yourself? Kill me, even?_

I took a breath and released it slowly, keeping eye contact with Dr. Wells; _god his eyes are so blue._ "I'll stay, but only for a few days, and purely for observation purposes. Not like I have anywhere to go."

All three of them frowned at my admittance but neither one commented on it. Instead, Caitlin asked me my name.

I cracked a wry, outright _amused,_ smile. "Rose Williamson."

By the look on her face, Caitlin caught the amusement in my tone. She wasn't the only one.

"What's so funny?"

I didn't jump, but I did quickly look over at Dr. Wells again; he was closer than before.

I tried to look nonchalant. "I just don't think that, if you looked me up, you'd find anything about me."

"Why is that? Did you just give us a fake name?"

I snorted and looked at Cisco. "No, it's definitely _my name_. I just wouldn't expect to find anything on me."

Before anyone could say anything else in response, _Barry Allen_ walked in, looking for help on why he'd fainted before, when he'd tried to stop a group of robbers, which I knew were all one meta-human: Multiplex. During the ensuing talk, I couldn't stop staring at Dr. Wells, as the only thing I could think about was the scene where he murdered Simon Stagg to 'protect Barry'.

After a brief introduction, in which part of me was geeking out that I was in the same room as The Reverse Flash, The Flash, the future Vibe, and the future Killer Frost, _Team Flash_ began discussing how Barry thought the six gunmen may have been a single meta-human. I keep silent, not wanting to speak of my knowledge because I didn't know how it would affect the timeline.

_Is this how Eobard feels all the fucking time? I can't say anything because I can't explain how I know. I can't say anything because it will inevitably **change things!** No one is insignificant; even the smallest difference could mean enormous changes to the future. _I resisted the urge to sigh, as well as scowl. _I **hate time travel.**_

"Are you alright?"

I blinked, my head snapping up - _when did I look down?_ \- so I can look at Cisco. "Hm? Oh... I'm fine, just thinking. It's... a lot to take in." I flashed a half-smile but couldn't manage much else; I felt a little lightheaded.

Cisco's answering smile was much more genuine. "Kinda cool, though, right?"

My heart did a little flip at the way his face lit up when he was excited; his eyes seemed to shine. It also made my heart feel heavy with how his remembrance of his death changed him. I felt my smile twist, turning a touch sad; he didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, kinda cool."

Cisco soon walked away to help Caitlin with something that I clearly hadn't been paying attention to.

* * *

The next day, Barry was once more in the lab, this time though, Caitlin was treating his rapidly healing injuries while he explained what happened. I listened as Dr. Wells explained how it's likely Danton Black became a meta when he was experimenting on himself and the dark matter from the PAE hit him; apparently, he was working in cloning before Simon Stagg stole his research and fired him.

I couldn't help but think about how intense Dr. Wells was in the scene where he killed Stagg; I'd always enjoyed the writing of the scene, as well as what it added to Harrison Wells' character. My thoughts were interrupted by Barry's self-doubt due to Joe not supporting him; he ended up running out.

I gave a nearly silent chuckle, though Dr. Wells must've heard it; he was looking at me oddly again.

"Something funny, Miss. Williams?"

_I like hearing you say my- whoa! Nope, nope, nope! Not going there._ I cleared my throat, but I couldn't fight the wry smile that spread across my lips; I hoped my cheeks weren't actually heating up and it was just a trick of my mind; _please don't be blushing._ "It's just... kind of funny that he thinks he can walk away from this. Or run, if you'll pardon the pun."

Dr. Wells brought his wheelchair forward, eyeing me with a narrowed gaze. "Care to elaborate?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "While I wouldn't say I _know_ Mr. Allen, as I only met him yesterday, I would certainly say that I already know the kind of person he is."

"And what kind of person would that be?"

"The kind of person who just wants to help people. The kind of person who gets weird powers and their first thought is 'I can do so much good with this'. The kind of person who is not going to be able to walk away from this. Which just makes this a bit sad because he needs support or he's going to fuck up. He's going to come right back here, but it'll be with fear in his heart, with doubt plaguing his mind. His father figure doesn't believe him capable of helping people and that's going to make him doubt himself. Doubting himself will lead to him getting himself killed."

"I believe you're absolutely right, but I wouldn't worry about that. I'll take care of it."

I was sure the smile he gave me was meant to reassure me, but I could see the secrecy in it; all it did was make me think of what he'd do to Stagg once Black was dead. I gave my own smile, with a hint of my own secrets. "I'm sure you will." I walked around his wheelchair and left the room, deciding to find Caitlin and/or Cisco; they made me feel less uncomfortable.

* * *

Later, Barry came back when Caitlin called him; there was a _very creepy_ diploid of Danton. Caitlin explained that she created him from the blood on Barry's suit; without Danton’s 'controlling presence', the clone was mindless; _which was why it's so damn **creepy!**_

She went on to explain that she thought Danton could only use so much of his power before he got tired, just like Barry.

"The Prime Danton will be the one showing signs of stress."

Cisco gave Barry the special high energy protein bars he made but the clone came to life, surprising everyone but me; I'd been waiting for it. What surprised me was Joe's gun going off; guns were so much louder in person! The clone dropped to the floor, dead; Dr. Wells figured that the Prime Danton was on the move. Joe told Barry were Stagg was, and then showed his support for Barry stopping Danton; it almost made me smile.

I stayed back once Barry left, not wanting to be in anyone's way. I listened as Dr. Wells and Caitlin tried to remind Barry to find the Prime Danton and couldn't fight a small smile when Joe told Barry that he'd shown him that nothing was impossible.

When Barry returned with the news that Danton had killed himself, Dr. Wells told Barry that Danton may not have wanted to be saved; after reassuring his Team that they were out there with him when he's helping people, Barry left.

Later, when it was dark, and I was alone at S.T.A.R. Labs, I took the time to really think about me being here. It was a long thought process that had me concluding that I had no choices; _I have to talk to him... I just hope I can get the words out._

* * *

I watched Dr. Wells as he sat, staring at Barry's suit. I remembered the end of this episode; I knew he was thinking about the night of the PAE. My stomach was doing flips, and I was beginning to feel a little warm due to my elevated heartrate. _Now or never. Fuck I wish it could be never. He's going to fucking kill me!_

"Dr. Wells?"

I swallowed as he turned his wheelchair, so he was facing me, a bemused smile on his face.

"Ah, Miss. Williams, how may I help you?"

I crossed my arms over my chest as I took a slow breath in, shifting my weight from foot to foot. I let my breath out in a harsh exhale. "This is... going to sound crazy. But I need you to hear me out." I dropped my gaze when his smile turned partially reassuring.

"I doubt that, at this point, anything you could say would sound crazy to someone like me."

I gave a disbelieving, almost mocking, little laugh. "Yeah? Let's see how right you are then." I dropped my arms from my chest to stand straighter, but what I ended up doing was hunching slightly as I ran a hand through my long, multi-colored hair, stopping my hand on the back of my neck, which I rubbed harshly. _Definitely should've rehearsed how I'd fucking say this!_

Unable to meet Dr. Wells' gaze, I stared at the floor as I forced the words out like they physically pained me. "I... don't belong here. I'm not... _from here._ "

"From Central City?"

I let out a huff, shoving my hands in my pockets, looping my thumbs through the belt loops of my jeans in an effort to distract myself from the intensity of him staring at me. "No. Well, yes but that's not... that's not what I mean. I'm not... " I groaned, burying both of my hands in my hair, and gripping tightly, swearing quietly. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

I began pacing back and forth, speaking rapidly in an effort to actually get the words out. "I'm from a completely different _universe._ And this is where things start really sounding crazy. Where I'm from, this... this world is a TV Show. A pretty good one, actually, with Barry as the shows Title Character, _The Flash._ You play a huge part in the first season but that's all I'll say on that front as I don't know how this is going to affect the timeline." I hadn't stopped pacing, if anything I'd only began moving faster, my hands wildly moving as I spoke.

"I even have minor ways to prove it, but frankly, they're liable to get me killed. Of course, if I stay here, I'm liable to get killed anyways. I have like, no survival skills and if I do anything to change the future, you're going to be... upset-" I cut off when Dr. Wells abruptly began speaking.

"I'm afraid I'm rather confused; why would I care about you 'affecting the timeline' as you said?"

I snorted. "You don't have to pretend. I know things, things that I couldn't possibly know unless the whole TV Show thing is true. I know your secret. Well, I know several of your secrets. I'm sure there are things I _don't_ know, as there will always be things that aren't explored, or explained. But the important part comes from what I _do_ know and how dangerous that knowledge can be if I chose to use it." My eyes widened and I froze in place, whipping to look at him, my hands up; things in the room were beginning to rattle again. "Not that I plan on using it! I really have no desire to piss you off and end up dead."

Things suddenly stopped rattling as I slumped slightly, my breath leaving me harshly as I looked back at the floor once more. "But... I've spent the last couple of days trying to figure out how to get _home,_ and I can't figure anything out. I have very limited options until Harry shows up in season 2 and there is _no_ way I can live that long, or even not influence things to the point that the timeline isn't altered. I am completely baffled that you spent fifteen _years_ doing this."

I lifted my head to look at Dr. Wells again and shuddered when I saw the dark look that shadowed his face. My hands had begun shaking slightly, and my breathing was uneven, but I slowly approached that damn wheelchair and the man sitting in it like it was a throne. When I was looking down at Dr. Wells, I slowly lowered myself to the ground until I was kneeling before him, my head bowed; my hair created a curtain, partially blocking my face from view. I took a shaky breath in, tears stinging my eyes as my heart began beating rapidly. My fist pressed firmly into the tile as I tried to speak, swallowing around the lump that was forming in my throat.

"Kill me."

The words came out sounding broken, desperate, and terrified. I closed my eyes as I tried to slow my breathing, but it was so hard; he didn't move, and I couldn't look at him.

"Please. I know who you really are; that makes me a liability. I have no way home and I can't... I can't live here. Kill me. Use your..." my breath hitched, and I squeezed my eyes tighter. "Use your speed, break my neck. Just... all I ask is that you don't phase your hand through my chest; I really don't want to know what it feels like to have my heart crushed." I bit my lip as tears began slipping slowly from my closed eyes.

I flinched when I heard Dr. Wells move, but I was confused when I felt his fingers grip my chin, tilting my face up. I wanted to resist, I didn't think I could look him in the eyes when I died, I wasn't brave like Cisco, but I was helpless to resist. I met his cool blue eyes, my breath hitching at the intense look in them; I felt more tears slide down my cheeks.

He brushed his thumb delicately along my cheek, brushing a few tears away. "You want me to take your life?"

"I have no choice."

"There is _always_ a choice."

I scowled, and when I spoke, my voice was wet with tears and tight with frustration. "And what is mine? I don't belong here, but unlike you, I have no way to get _home._ You can use Barry, when he gets fast enough. I... I can't. And unless you know a way to get back to my universe, which I don't even think exists in this particular multiverse, then I'm going to die either way. At least if you do it, there is a chance it won't... hurt."

"You really want me to take your life?"

My chest hurt from how fast my heart was beating, from how quick my breathing was, even if it was shaky. "Yes." I nearly choked on the word.

I repressed a flinch when his thumb brushed over my cheek again. "No, you don't." His voice was perfectly calm, his tone almost casual. You're so terrified right now that I'm actually a little concerned that you may pass out due to your breathing; you're almost hyperventilating."

His hand slid along my jaw, down my neck, across my shoulder, and down to my bicep; I shuddered as his once gentle grip turned firm, tight, almost possessive; his other hand gripped my opposite arm. With terrifyingly beautiful grace, he stood smoothly from the wheelchair, using his grip on my arms to pull me to my feet; I went willingly. I couldn't look away from his beautiful eyes, even as his hands slid back up, until he was cupping my face as he looked down at me. I was so much shorter than he was, 5'2" to his 6'0", and he towered over me; I felt caged by him, even though nothing was at my back, no wall or desk that would be preventing me from running.

I must've made some sort of noise because he shushed me in a soothing manner; my head was spinning, I feared the floor beneath my feet would begin to sway.

"Don't worry. You won't feel a thing."

His voice was barely above a whisper, and unbearably gentle; tears once more filled, and fell from, my eyes; my breath hitched on a whimpering sob. He leaned in and down close, so close I could feel his breath on my forehead, his eyes slipping closed.

"I promise."

I dragged in a sharp breath that was more of a gasp for breath; I was beginning to shake. I felt his lips brush my forehead and then seconds later, everything went dark.

* * *

I woke an indeterminable - at the time - amount of time later, in a place that terrified me to my core. I looked around the brightly lit room with walls that looked like it was made of braille. I stared at the stand that I knew held Gideon with wide eyes; was my breathing picking up again.

_What- I thought... Did Eobard not kill me?! Why the fuck wouldn't he kill me?!_ I jerked forward in an attempt to stand, but a metallic _clack!_ coupled with a tug on my right arm had me forcibly sitting back down. _What the fuck?_ I looked to my right and saw that damn wheelchair sitting a bit behind me; I was cuffed to it. I stared at the cuff with wide eyes, my mouth slightly parted, my eyebrows practically up to my hairline.

"Who are you?"

My head snapped up so quickly that I could've sworn my neck cracked as I got dizzy. I blinked a few times and met Eobard Thawne's - because that was who he was at the moment - controlled gaze.

I blinked a few more times as the question registered in my mind. When it did, I lost it. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I told you who I was that first fucking day! I told you that you wouldn't find anything on me if you looked me up! I even told you that my being here was impossible because _you don't exist!_ I have not lied for a single _second!"_

I scowled as I jerked my wrist, pulling on the cuff. "I told you that I know your secrets and all you do is _knock me out?! You were supposed to kill me! I'm of no use to you and your plan, I know who you really are, Eobard Thawne, I know you killed Barry's mother, I know you killed Simon Stagg. I know you **let** the Particle Accelerator explode so that it would make Barry a meta-human, so he could become The Flash, **and I know why!"**_

I panted harshly as I finished speaking, no longer rattling the cuff, but still scowling at Eobard. He stared calmly back at me, though the corners of his lips were twitching upward.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I hated how broken my tone was; I wanted to be angry.

Eobard chuckled; it was a dark sound that sent a cold shiver chasing down my spine. "I did."

My scowl was wiped from my face instantaneously. My mouth dropped open, my eyes widening again. _"What?!" That came out more hysterical than it was supposed to._

Eobard met my eyes and gave me a mocking, albeit calculating, smile. "I killed you, snapped your neck. Your heart stopped; you were dead... And then, not even a full minute later, you weren't."

Was I gaping? Yep, my mouth was definitely hanging wide open. I closed my mouth and quickly shook my head. "N-No that's not possible. You... I didn't... _come_ _back_ from the dead. That's not possible, not even in this universe, not unless time is reversed! And if we both remember it, then it wasn't reversed!" I was struggling against the cuff again, desperately trying to free my hand; this couldn't be happening. "No! This isn't- This can't- I'm not special, I'm a nobody! I don't matter so why am I _here?! I want to go home!"_

I fell head-first into a proper breakdown, sobbing and screaming, not worried about being heard because I knew the room was soundproof. I let all of my fear, panic, and anger out, and surprisingly, Eobard didn't say a word; he made no move to silence me. After several long moments, I quieted, though my breathing was loud, harsh, and tears still fell, uninhibited, down my cheeks.

"I want to go home." My voice cracked halfway through the sentence and I let out a quiet little whine, breathing erratically. "I can't do this. I can't- how do people do this?" I shook my head slowly as a soft sob slipped out. "I wanna go home."

I flinched violently when I felt hands on my face, but Eobard still lifted my gaze to his; he was crouched in front of me.

"I don't think I can help you." He gingerly carded a hand through my hair. "But I think you can help me."

I tried to pull back, but he didn't let. "I- You want me to help you get back home?! But what about changing the timeline? Anything I do can change your future; you could be erased from existence just by me saying the wrong thing to someone! Not to mention, you expect me to hang around Caitlin, _around Cisco,_ and Barry and _lie to them?_ I'm a terrible liar! I'm better than Barry but I'm not _you."_

I stared up at Eobard; _will my breathing **ever** go back to normal? _He was grinning at me, and I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"You're going to tell them that you decided to stay so I could train you to use your abilities; say that you don't want to hurt anyone due to a lack of control, they'll believe it. And while I will help you harness and control your abilities, you are going to help me get home, in _any_ way I see fit." The back of his fingers caressed my cheek, and my breath came out in a harsh exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this madness. I ended it there mostly because this was a plotbunny. I have no idea where to take it from here; I might eventually write more if I can figure out where to go from here. If you have any ideas, let me know XD  
> Until I start writing more (if I do end up writing more), this will remain as a One-Shot
> 
> Comment and let me know what you thought, or just Kudo and Subscribe if you desire.


End file.
